Love You, Hate You
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Starscream thinks up another plan to destroy Optimus Prime but Megatron stands in the way this time. Literally.


Optimus dove to the right, dodging incoming fire from Skywarp. Yet he kept him at bay. Shooting back at Skywarp and too engrossed in battle he never noticed Starscream coming up close behind him.

This was Starscream's new plan; he had taken a piece of scrap metal and formed it into a huge spear with a razor sharp point. He was to throw it and it was to go right through Optimus's spark and kill him on the spot. He took the spear from the ground that he had hidden under some rubble and held it in his servo firmly before lifting it, and pulling his arm back.

Flinging his arm forward the metal spear left his servo and head straight for Optimus's spark. Optimus was puzzled when Skywarp suddenly ceased fire and raced away. Before the spear could even come any closer to Optimus, Megatron came behind him and grasped his waist as if hugging him close.

The spear went through both of them, going into Megatron's back and coming out of Optimus's abdomen. The force of the spear going through both bodies causing it to slant downwards and miss Optimus's spark. Yet no one was sure if Megatron was as lucky as Optimus.

Optimus felt the searing pain of the spear tearing through his wire and armor. He went limp with pain, both him and Megatron falling to the side, stuck together by the spear connecting them. Megatron was breathing hard in his audio; he could barely make out what Megatron whispered to him.

"Please be ok..."

With that Megatron optics went offline and his body went limp. Optimus's spark almost stopped, thinking the Decepticon leader was dead, yet he felt his soft breath and faint beating of his spark but it was so faint. Optimus fought to keep his optics online, hearing his team crowd around with Megatron's team, yet seconds later everything went black. Autobots and Deceptions put their differences aside for just a moment to take the spear from their leader's bodies and without exchange of cruel words or revenge, they left to their bases with their wounded soldiers and leader.

Optimus online his optics, blinking a bit at the bright light above him, shaking his head lightly, he tried to sit up, only to be forced down by the pain shooting up his upper body. Laying there for a moment, he finally remembered what had happened. 'Megatron... He saved me...' Optimus thought, placing his hand over his wrapped up wound. It had already been welded shut but his internals were still damaged, they need to self heal.

Optimus looked around the med bay, Ratchet wasn't here or else he would've gotten a scolding for trying to get up so early. He wondered where he was. Optimus tried to sit up again but more slowly, easing his legs over the side of the bed, lifting himself upwards. Pain lashed at him, coming at him in sharp strikes.

Optimus finally stood up, holding abdomen, but standing none the less. Optimus stumbled towards to the door holding onto the wall for support, and then eyed something sitting next to Ratchet's tools. It was a bottle of purple glowing pills; painkillers. Optimus took the bottle from the table, popping open the cap and taking two pills, gulping them down.

The pain in his abdomen almost immediately cooled into a soothing numb feeling. Taking a deep sigh on contentment and taking the bottle with him, he strode out of the med bay with ease. Once he was out of the base, Optimus started transforming slowly into his truck mode his internals groaning slightly as he did so.

He then raced off to the Decepticon base, hearing his crew's shouts as they ran out of the base when they found him missing from the med bay. Optimus barely paused for a moment until he revved his engine and continued onwards at a dangerous speed.

Optimus's spark beat faster as he pulled up close to the Decepticon base, which was oddly unguarded. Transforming back into his robot mode, he walked into the base awkwardly, yet with no trouble what so ever. Walking down the empty hallways was nerve wracking for Optimus, not knowing whether an enemy was hiding around the next corner or not. His step echoed softly through the darkened halls.

Finally coming across the private quarters of the Decepticon leader, Optimus's spark was beating so rapidly he could hear it in his own audios. Pressing the button to the side of the door, surprised it wasn't locked, it slide open with a swish. The room was dark but not for Optimus and his bright blue optics. Hesitating for a moment, Optimus stepped into the room, letting the door slide closed behind him.

The room was dark and somewhat empty; there was a huge berth in the middle, energon dispenser in the corner next to desk with data pads all over it. Optimus walked towards the huge berth, seeing a silver grey mound on top of it, which of course was Megatron himself. His ruby red optics were closed in a fitful statis. Accidently knocking his ped against the corner of the berth, Optimus jumped back a bit, watching the Decepticon leader wake with a start.

Megatron optics onlined quickly, sitting up abruptly, groaning loudly holding his chest. Optimus was somewhat relieved he was alive; he had thought the spear had gone through his spark. But luckily it had not, a strange feeling of happiness and relief built itself up in Optimus's chest. A soft whisper broke through Optimus's thoughts.

"Optimus...?"

Optimus walked closer to the berth, pulled out the bottle of glowing painkillers, placing them in Megatron's servo gently. He watched as Megatron gulped them down, sighing as the cool numbness overtook his painful chest. Megatron turned his ruby red optics to him.

"Optimus what are you doing here?"

Optimus fumbled with his servos for a bit before answering in a soft whisper, leaning a bit close to the Decepticon leader, a soft energon blush going on beneath his battle mask.

"I um came to say... Thank you for saving me Megatron, but I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind... why did you save me?"

Megatron watched the Autobot leader stumble around his words, a little smirk on his face. He mulled over his words before speaking them.

"Why do you think I saved you?"

Megatron leaned a bit closer to him, their faces only an inch away from each other, enjoying the other bot's embarrassment. Optimus had an idea why, but he surely would never speak it out loud. But he answered him, his voice soft.

"I um don't know..."

Megatron smiled that crooked smile that Optimus had only ever seen once, when they first met. Megatron pulled him down onto him, hugging him close. Optimus cried out, startled by the sudden movement.

"Megatron?"

Megatron rolled over onto his side, placing Optimus beside him, holding him close to his spark. Optimus's faceplates had flushed completely with energon. Optimus yet relaxed into his warm embrace. He had never been held in someone's arm like this, he loved the feeling of Megatron's strong arms around him like this.

Megatron placed his chin on the top of his helm as Optimus tucked his helm into the crook of his neck, enjoying his scent of mechanical wax, oil, and something that was just purely Megatron. His gentle soft voice broke his thoughts once more.

"I would risk my life for the one I love..."

Optimus's spark skipped a beat, Megatron... loved him? Optimus didn't know what to think; his processor was racing trying to pace with his rapid spark beat.

Megatron kissed the top of his helm ever so softly; Optimus pressed himself closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his body against him forever.

"I love you too..."

Megatron smiled as Optimus's words broke through their silence, leaning his helm upwards by his chin and kissing his forehead.

Optimus blushed fiercely, as Megatron held the blushing bot closer, stroking his helm ever so gently, and his dark servo dancing along the blue silver metal of Optimus's helm. Closing his optics, Optimus let himself fall into statis with the soft beat of Megatron's spark in his audios.

Megatron smiled, resting his servo on Optimus's shoulder once he heard his breathing slow and the light of his optics dim out as they offlined. Megatron pulled him closer, letting himself fall into statis after Optimus. With just one thought in his head up as he drifted off.

'I love you...'


End file.
